KBZ: Match 57: SpaceGodzilla vs Ultima SpaceGodzilla 2000
Crystal spires were everywhere in Osaka. The reason was SpaceGodzilla. SpaceGodzilla grinned as he summoned a gigantic crystal spire. Suddenly, a roar rang in his ears and a Corona Beam slammed into his face. SpaceGodzilla saw his attacker once he regained his sight. He couldn't believe it, this monster beared a uncanny resemblance to Godzilla. Now he would have his revenge. As he stomped over, he noticed something strange about his opponent: It looked exactly like Godzilla, but his shoulders had robotic skin and the end of his tail looked like SpaceGodzilla's. Ultima SpaceGodzilla 2000 had arrived. SpaceGodzilla roared and fired a Corona Beam at Ultima SpaceGodzilla 2000, but he seemed to shrug it off and fired a Corona Beam at SpaceGodzilla. SpaceGodzilla grabbed Ultima SpaceGodzilla 2000 in his telekinesis and threw him into several buildings. SpaceGodzilla slammed him on his back before landing on him, planting his feet into his opponent's stomach. Ultima SpaceGodzilla 2000 forced him off with a Corona Beam. He decided to show his opponent more of his remarkable similarities to his opponent. Once SpaceGodzilla landed, Ultima SpaceGodzilla 2000 grabbed him in his telekinesis and threw him so far, he actually landed in the Pacific Ocean. SpaceGodzilla emerged from the water, visibly shocked that his opponent had managed to throw him so far away. What shocked him even more was their similarities. SpaceGodzilla couldn't believe this. His opponent was nothing like Godzilla at all. SpaceGodzilla screeched into the heavens, demanding his opponent to show himself. A crystal spire suddenly tore out of his stomach, SpaceGodzilla roaring in pain. Ultima SpaceGodzilla 2000 had stabbed a crystal spire into SpaceGodzilla's back and it tore out of his opponent's stomach. Ultima SpaceGodzilla 2000 dragged SpaceGodzilla into the water with his telekinesis. The battle would continue underwater. SpaceGodzilla uppercutted Ultima SpaceGodzilla 2000, his opponent rearing his head, allowing SpaceGodzilla to slam his foot into his opponent's stomach. Ultima SpaceGodzilla 2000 punched SpaceGodzilla in the throat, making him stagger back. Ultima SpaceGodzilla 2000 emerged from the water and flew upward, SpaceGodzilla pursuing him. Ultima SpaceGodzilla 2000 suddenly slammed his feet down on SpaceGodzilla's head, making him crash down into the water. SpaceGodzilla swam downward as far as he could, Ultima SpaceGodzilla 2000 pursuing him. SpaceGodzilla suddenly seized his opponent in his telekinesis and threw him upward so high, he actually landed on the Moon. SpaceGodzilla landed on the Moon and roared at his opponent. SpaceGodzilla fired his Corona Beam at Ultima SpaceGodzilla 2000's shoulder, the beam exploding against the robotic armor. Ultima SpaceGodzilla 2000 fired his Atomic Ray at SpaceGodzilla, but the extraterrestrial Godzilla summoned a crystal shield, deflecting it right back at him, the beam slamming into Ultima SpaceGodzilla 2000's stomach. Ultima SpaceGodzilla 2000 flew behind SpaceGodzilla and grabbed his tail and spun him around and threw him to the ground. SpaceGodzilla grabbed Ultima SpaceGodzilla 2000 in his telekinesis and threw him on his stomach. Raising his foot, he slammed it on Ultima SpaceGodzilla 2000's head, trying to crush it underfoot. Ultima SpaceGodzilla 2000 struggled, but to no avail. SpaceGodzilla cackled as he applied more and more pressure to Ultima SpaceGodzilla 2000's head, the sickening sound of a cracking skull ringing in his ears. Out of desperation, Ultima SpaceGodzilla 2000 threw him off with his telekinesis. Ultima SpaceGodzilla 2000 got up, but was weakened by a cracked skull. SpaceGodzilla mocked his foe with a laugh. Ultima SpaceGodzilla 2000 looked at SpaceGodzilla in rage before firing his Corona Beam, SpaceGodzilla firing his Corona Beam, resulting in a beam fight. Suddenly, a crystal spire tore out of Ultima SpaceGodzilla 2000's chest, making him roar in pain, making the empowered beam fly into his open mouth, causing his head to explode. SpaceGodzilla had summoned a crystal spire behind Ultima SpaceGodzilla 2000 and impaled his chest with it. SpaceGodzilla roared in victory before summoning a crystal dome and placing Ultima SpaceGodzilla 2000's headless body in it, eager to see who powerful he would be... Winner: SpaceGodzilla Category:KBZ